Prom Night Gleetalia
by ChamiriHatake101
Summary: The Glee team performs together again at a prom. Anyone and everyone is able to attend the prom, including the Nations. The two groups will meet for the first time and enjoy the other's company. The night will end with quite a few surprises as well as new couples. (This is my first crossover, and the characters are themselves. Pairings: GerIta, Klaine.)


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia or Glee.

Warning: Glee characters may not be themselves because I've rarely written a story for Glee. Besides that, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Prom Night Gleetalia

"Do you think I look okay in this?" The usual worry wort over fashion asked his boyfriend. Kurt did another turn making sure that his boyfriend saw every angle of his outfit on him. "Do you think this outfit makes my butt look big?" His eyes landed on the handsome boy sitting on a stool.

The handsome boy sighed, a smile graced on his lips. "You look fine, Kurt. You look really dashing." Blaine got up and walked over to the other, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. "And even if it did make your butt look big, you'd still look amazing to me." He gently kissed the tip of Kurt's nose as the dirty blond chuckled.

"Oh you." Kurt's arms went around his boyfriend's neck. "I love it when you're here to help me out." Blaine smiled, leaning in to kiss the other, but Kurt pulled away. "But really, does this outfit make my butt look big?" Turning around from Blaine's embrace, he showed his buttocks to the other.

Blaine chuckled. "No, it doesn't, but I thank you for the nice view." Kurt blushed as he smiled. "Now come here and give me some sugar."

Kurt did his own giggle. "That's my line, silly." Going back over to his boyfriend's arms, he nuzzled their noses soon kissing Blaine on his lips.

**Gleetalia**

As the Glee team, the New Directions, got ready for a prom that was set up for anyone and everyone, there was another group getting ready. In this group, one of the two Italian's within it was excitedly jumping. He held in his hand a flyer which contained information of a dance being held later that evening.

"Germany!" He dashed through all the others in the crowd. "Doitsu!"

He finally approached the blond German, who gave a slight eye roll, and continued to jump. "Vhat is it Italy?"

"Ve~." He chuckled while waving the paper in front of the other's face. "There's a prom being held-a near by!" He threw the writing at Germany's face so he could see. "See?! See?!"

The German sighed as he snatched the paper out of his face so he could see it for himself. He gazed at it, ignoring the energetic man in front of him as he did. "'Prom Night: Zhose who vant to come may join.'" He read the rest as a mumble. "'Zhe New Directions vill be zhe main guests as zhey perform for us. Zhey vill be zhe star of zhe show.'" He hummed. "Vhy are you showing me zhis, Italia?"

"Ve~, I-a want to go!" He clapped his hands together.

Germany sighed. "Italy, jou do realize zhat zhe dance starts in just a few hours." The Italian's head bobbed up and down. The German did a face palm as he messaged the bridge of his nose. He mumbled, "Jou are just zhe type to do zhis to me." With a sigh, he hide a smile. "Very vell."

"Yay!" Italy cheered as he hugged his friend, giving the blond a kiss on his cheeks. "Just wait until I-a tell everyone!" He ran off just to do that.

Meanwhile, his friend was blushing madly from the gesture he should be used to by now; he says this, but he feels as if the Italian doesn't do it merely as a friendly way much any more. He sighed again. "I'm zhinking too much." He thought for another second, but this time about the dance. "Maybe it'll be best for us to go." With a small smile, he stood up, getting ready for the dance himself.

**Gleetalia**

Hours later, the dance started to pick up. Most of the New Directions were there already and some of the countries as well. Rachel was with Finn, calming down for the up coming performance. "Look at all those people!" She smiled, ready for her solo.

"Yeah, look at 'em." Finn was growing pale. It had been a while since they performed together; all of their friends and themselves. He was worried about everyone, but he put up a face; he doesn't want the others to know of his worry. "Are you sure you're ready to do this, Rachel? It's been a year since we've been with the gang."

"Don't worry, Finn." She laid a hand on his chest, smiling. "We've been practicing with them, remember?" He nodded slowly. "Finn, everything will be fine."

He sighed. "If you say so."

"Rachel!" Kurt came over with the others in toe and beamed. "We're ready when you are!"

"Great!" She clapped her hands together. "Let's go tell Mr. Schuester!" They left ready as ever.

In the crowd of people, everyone awaited the performance. Italy glided through the mass of people to the table where he found pasta, and his friends trailed behind. "Dude, he really does love his pasta, doesn't he?"

America chuckled as England smacked his arm. "You just figured that out? Bloody idiot, I didn't realize you were this stupid."

"Hey!" America pouted. "I'm not! I'm just stating the obvious. There's a difference, Artie."

"Please refrain from calling me that, Alfred." The Brit sighed.

Alfred was about to say some more, but a certain Italian tomato lover split the two up as he went towards his brother. "Cazzo idiota!" He shouted at his brother who flinched. "At least leave some for the other idiots. You don't need to inhale all of the pasta, damn it!"

"Calm down, Lovi~. Leave him be and come dance with me." Spain appeared by his little henchman's side, grabbing the Italian's arms.

Romano started to flail. "Let me go bastard!" He mumbled. He wasn't that much of an idiot to shout obscenities in public, so he mumbled. "Who would want to dance with a stupid tomato lover like you?"

"You." Spain bluntly said. "Enjoy your pasta Feli~." He waved to the younger country as he dragged Romano to the dance floor.

"Italia." Germany soon stood next to Italy, gaining his attention. "Vhy did jou bring...zhis bunch?" He motioned to all the 'idiots' that he knew of.

His brother, Prussia, and France were in the middle of flirting with the girls they found; Russia was following China around like a puppy as his master fretted over his younger brother, Japan, who was being swarmed by girls that claimed he was cute; America and England were sitting at a table, bickering and arguing over the simplest of things; and all of the other countries were in their own groups dancing, chatting, eating, scoping. Germany couldn't help but to sigh at the group.

"Ve~, they're our friends, Doitsu! Of course I'd-a invite them." He smiled, piling more pasta on a plate he found. "I think that's the right amount." He hummed to himself, pulling the German to a vacant table. "I also wanted all of-a our friends to-a see the New Directions! I hear they're-a quite cool!" He put a fork of food in his mouth. "Marnt mmu exmided?"

Ludwig sighed, rolled his eyes, and messaged his temples. "Please. Don't talk vith jour mouth full." Italy gave a small 'sorry' as he swallowed the food. "Und I don't know if I should be excited. I've never heard of zhem before."

"Oh yeah! I forgot you didn't know!" Italy pushed his plate away to grab Germany's hand. The German blushed, not expecting such a move, and looked at the cooper-brown haired Italian. "They are-a group of students from an-a American school! I forgot the name of it, but they're-a supposed to be a really great singing group! I-a heard that they won quite a few-a competitions! They sound-a amazing!"

The German sighed, smiling at his excited friend. "Vell, if jou say so."

"Ladies and Gentlemen." A voice came on the speakers, projecting the notice for their attention. "I'm glad for all of you to come here." The crowd looked up at the man and waited for him to continue. "My name is Will Schuester, and I'm the teacher of the well-known New Directions!" The crowd cheered, seeming to know the group very well. "I present to you, our very own performers! The New Directions!"

The crowd roared as a single girl appeared on stage. Her head was down, staring at the floor, until the music started up, and it was time for her to sing. "Many nights we've prayed, with no proof anyone could hear. In our hearts a hopeful song, we barely understood. Now we are not afraid, although we know there's much to fear. We've were moving mountains long before we knew we could." She sung with so much grace that everyone stopped moving just to listen. "There can be miracles, when you believe. Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill. Who knows what miracles, you can achieve? When you believe, somehow you will, you will when you believe."

Another girl came out once Rachel finished. Mercedes stood by the Jew, smiled, then sang the next part. "In this time of fear, when prayer so often proved in vein. Hope seemed like the summer bird to swiftly flown away. Yet know I'm standing here."

"Now I'm standing here." Rachel echoed.

"With hearts so full, I can't explain." Mercedes stood closer as Santana and Britney came out, finishing the beginning solo.

"Seeking faith and speaking words I never thought I'd say." They sang. Just as they continued on with the solos, the boys came out.

Finn took a glance at Rachel before smiling and dancing to the other music combining with the previous one. "A single thread on a tapestry, though it's color brightly shine, you can never see it's purpose in pattern of the grand design."

Puck soon came out, smirking as ever. "And the stone that sits on the very top of the mountains mighty face, never thinks it's more important than the stones that form the base."

The two songs continued on, forming one mix, and lasted for a few more minutes. Everyone started to dance as the beat was faster than the rhythm before. They smiled, sang along, and danced gracefully to the songs. When they ended, the crowd whistled and hollered.

"Ve~! Brava!" Feli clapped along with the group. "Aren't they-a great?" Ludwig concealed a smile as he huffed, nodding to the small nation. The Italian hummed with satisfaction.

"I've never seen you two before." The Nations looked up from staring at each other to see none other than Kurt Hummel. Italy's eyes opened in surprise; he never thought one of the New Directions would ever come up to him. "Are you just visiting the town?"

Germany glanced at his companion, sighing as he saw the other was in his own world. "Ja." He answered. "Ve aren't from around here, but mien fruend saw un flyer zhat described zhis dance." Kurt nodded. "He saw zhat zhis group called zhe New Directions vere going to perform here. He sort of gazhered zhe entire group to come here."

"That's amazing." Kurt glanced over at Feli and smiled. The Italian blushed as he smiled back. As he looked back at Ludwig, he asked, "So, guessing from that accent you have, you're German?"

"Ja." Germany's eyes wandered around, looking for anyone else in the group that German rubbed the bridge of his nose as he couldn't find any of the others. "Vhere could zhey be?" He mumbled. "I hope zhey don't get into trouble. Especially mien bruder."

"There you are." The blond's head gazed up at the new voice added to the group. Blaine smiled as he kissed his boyfriend. "I was looking for you."

"Well here I am!" The two chuckled, so did Italy. "Ah! Yes. I didn't ask for your names." Kurt smiled more as he held his hand out. "My name's Kurt. I'm part of the New Directions." Germany nodded, taking his hand.

"Mien name is Ludwig. I'm from Germany, und mien fruend is from Italy." He motioned towards the Italian who was currently in his own world, smiling, as he released Kurt's hand.

"Ve, my-a name's Feliciano, but you-a can call me Feli."

"I'm Blaine," the black haired boy said, "I'm also part of the New Directions." He hugged Kurt as he held one of the other's hands. "I'm this gorgeous man's boyfriend."

"Blaine." Kurt looked at his boyfriend, smiling yet still surprised he'd mention that to people they just met.

"It's true, and they'd figure it out sooner or later." He chuckled. "I'm going to go and dance for a bit, you want to join?"

"Nah, I'm going to take a break, and rest my feet." Blaine shook his head with a chuckle. "I'll also chat with my new friend Feli." The Italian did his usual 've' making Kurt chuckle. "Maybe later." He winked.

"All right." He looked at Germany. "Would you care to join me then?" Ludwig was about to say no, but sighed. Getting up, he headed into the direction Blaine started going. "We don't need to dance if you don't want to. We can just talk if you'd like."

The German nodded. "Ja, zhat vould be un good idea."

"Don't dance much?" Blaine asked with a laugh.

"Actually, nien. I don't dance much."

"Then I can give you a few pointers. If you don't mind of course." Blaine stood in front of the punch bowl, extending his hand in one of his gestures towards Ludwig.

The German sighed again as he shook his head. "I vouldn't mind." The blond knew how to dance, but it was more of the waltz's and old dances. He didn't know how to dance in this time period; everything was different and in his personal space. Chuckling a bit, he thought of his Japanese friend. "It vouldn't hurt, und I hear dancing loosens jour joints."

"It does. Dancing is basically good for the body; great exercise." He rolled his shoulders a bit, clapping his hands. "All right. Let's start with just basic maneuvers." The German nodded. Though he was being taught how to dance while the dance was going on, he didn't mind learning one or two things. _At least I got somezhing out of coming here._

Back at the table where Italy and Kurt sat, the two chatted each other's ears off. Kurt would talk about his years being with the Glee club, and Italy would share little stories that came to mind. "Ve, my fratello is-a bit moody, but that is-a him." The copper haired man sighed as he chuckled. "He's with Antonio, and he gets even grumpier when he is!"

The two chuckled. "Well, that's unfortunate." Kurt shook his head. "I have a feeling with the little stories you've told me that your brother actually loves Antonio, but denies such things."

"Ve! That's exactly how-a he thinks!" Italy started bouncing in his chair. "Ve, you-a don't even know-a us that well, and you-a understand so-a easily!"

"That's only because in know my sexuality." Feli nodded, furrowing his eyebrows as a thought crossed his mind.

"Ve, does that mean I like Doistu? Like a, like-like?" He stared at the floor for a second. _I-a know that-a there's been this-a...feeling. I-a don't really know-a what love feels like._

Kurt hummed. "Tell me about yourself some more, and... Doistu?" Feli chuckled as he nodded, sharing everything that he remembered, and informing Kurt that Doistu is Ludwig's nickname. The dirty-blond kept nodding as Feli told his own story, smiling more. "From the looks of it, you do like him in the 'like-like' sort of way."

Feli smiled, happy that he discovered something else about himself. "Ve! Grazie!" Kurt chuckled, picking up the conversation with another topic.

Later on, the Glee club got back together and so did the nations. Germany proposed that it was time for them to leave before they do anything more drastic. England was on similar terms, but couldn't say anything about it. Kurt quickly came over and grabbed Italy away form the group causing all the nations to stare in confusion. Germany sighed.

"Ve. What is it Kurt? I-a need to get-a back to them. They-a are deciding if we-a should leave." The Italian frowned a bit, not wanting to leave the place where he gained a new friend.

"What? But it hasn't even come close to the best part of prom!" Kurt took Feli's hand and walked over to a table with papers and a box in the middle. "You get to vote for prom king and queen! Don't you want to do that?"

"Ve. Vote for prom king and queen?" Kurt nodded as Feli smiled brighter. "That-a sounds so much fun! I'm going to go ask-a my friends to-a stay-a longer!" Kurt chuckled as the energetic man ran to the group. "Ve! Everyone! Why-a don't we stay-a a bit longer? They-a are voting for prom king and-a queen soon!"

"Vhy on Earth vould ve vant to join in some silly voting process?" Germany asked. Italy pouted. A sigh escaped the German's lips. "Very vell. I know zhat you vouldn't stop vhinning anyvay."

Italy cheered as he went back over to Kurt, casting his votes for king and queen. Kurt casted his as well. Soon, everyone in the entire place had put their votes in. Many of the people there didn't really know who to vote for, but put whoever had caught there eye down. Most had put two guys down instead of a guy and a girl since there aren't any girls that they wanted to vote for.

A tap on the mic soon echoed through the room as the music quieted down. "Excuse me. Testing, 1, 2..." Everyone gazed towards the stage eying the man from before. Will Schuester was there with an envelope in hand. "Hello everyone." He did a little wave. "I know that this isn't a normal prom, but a prom is a prom." He chuckled. "The votes for King and Queen have been casted in and counted." The crowd cheered as they were excited for who won. "Now, since there were many people voted for, we were going to dub someone as a Prince and Princess, but the faculty said to just keep the votes as is. Ladies and Gentlemen, we had a tie for both King and Queen."

A murmur broke through the crowd at the unusual news. Kurt approached Feli and held the Italian's hand for support. Italy smiled at the other as he squeezed a reassurance. Blaine came over to the two, clapping Ludwig's shoulder. The German merely nodded, sighing as he wanted this to get over with quickly.

"All right, I've held your interest long enough." He held the envelope up. "The first King and Queen is..." taking out the piece of paper, he glanced at the paper, smiling. "Blaine and Kurt!" Every clapped as the two were shocked. Kurt turned to Feli then his boyfriend. He remembered the one time he was Queen, but it wasn't much of a good memory. This one, he thought, is.

The two came to the front to gain their crowns. As they stood on stage, Will announced, "I forgot to mention that both Kings and Queens are men." A chuckle erupted through the crowd. Silencing quickly, they awaited the next names. "The other royals are two people who I believe I've never met before." He stated. "King Ludwig and Queen Feliciano."

Italy jumped up and down though he was quite shocked. Germany just stood there, mind blank as white paper. He didn't know anyone here, so how could he have won? How could Italy win as well? And why was Italy his Queen?! He would never understand, but what he did understand is that Italy just dragged him to the stage to receive their crowns.

"Let's applaud our four royals." The audience clapped for the four men. Kurt waved to friends as Blaine held his hand. Germany tried to thaw himself from his petrified shock. Italy's mouth held a ginormous grin as he took the German's hand. That simple act made Ludwig mobile again. Glancing down at the other, he blushed as he saw the excitement and happiness on Feli's face. "Now, let's escort them to the floor and let the four have their dance."

Germany looked at the man who announced all of this information, unable to understand why he had to dance with Feli. The Italian guided the blond to the dance floor behind the other two, and once they were set, music started up. Germany, out of instinct, put his one hand on Feli's waist and the other grasped Feli's free hand. His face was red as the tomatoes in Spain's garden.

As the four danced, Feli rested his head against Germany's toned chest. Kurt kept glancing at the other two, chuckling about how cute the two were. "GerIta." Blaine gave him a confused look. "One's from Germany, the other Italy. GerIta. The pairing name."

Blaine chuckled. "Then I guess ours is... Klaine."

"That has a nice ring to it." Kurt smiled, pecking his boyfriend's lips. "You always come up with wonderful ideas."

"You do as well." The other said back, kissing Kurt. "I love you, Kurt, my gorgeous Queen."

Kurt chuckled. "And I love you, Blaine, my handsome King."

Germany noticed how the two Glee members were so close, kissing even. He blushed, thinking if he should... _Nien. I vould never..._ He looked at Feli, who lifted his head to stare up at him. His blush deepened.

"Ve. Doistu, are you-a feeling okay?" Feli asked.

"J-ja. I'm fine." The German's thoughts suddenly went towards memories of him being with Italy. They always gave him stress, but he knew that Italy had always meant well, in his own air-head kind of way. Italy was his first friend, and now is his best friend. Will that thought last, though? "Feliciano."

"Ve?" Germany blushed again as he looked deeper into the Italian's glassy eyes. He now noticed his heart skipping beats. _Signs..._ The blond stared as he asked himself, _Vhen did I start feeling this way for him?_ "Doistu?"

Ludwig could always get over the stupidity of the Italian, the laziness, the complaints, the energy. Everything about Italy and what Italy did he was used to, and he could never think of a life otherwise. "Italia." Leaning down, he closed the gap between their lips, connecting their first kiss.

"Cazzo bastardo!" A shout was heard from the crowd. "Get your hands off of my fratello!"

"Now, Lovi, let them be."

"Like hell I'd let them be!" The nations laughed at the older Italian, but were surprised that Germany would do such an act; it's done even in public. "Potato bastard, you separate yourself from him this frickin' minute!"

Germany released Italy, sighing as he just gained more trouble than he wanted. "Doistu?" Glancing at the other, his cheeks were dusted with pink. "Does this mean...you like-like me?"

The German blinked, chuckling as he shook his head. "Ja. Zhis means I like you."

The Italian's smile went brighter than ever seen before. He jumped on the other, arms around the blond's neck. "Ve~! I'm so glad! I like you, too!" He nuzzled his head into Ludwig's neck. "Mio Doistu."

"Congratulations." Blaine appeared by the two with Kurt still in his arms. He winked at Germany making the blond sigh as he smirked. "And not just for the royal standing."

"I'm so glad that you two are together now!" Kurt squealed. "You two are such a cute couple! GerIta will always be a favorite pairing of mine." He chuckled as the two nations didn't get what he meant.

"Ve, then I guess... Klaine will-a always be a favorite of mine!" Italy smiled. Blaine shook his head, chuckling.

"Italia." Feli looked up at Germany. "Ve should leave now." Feli frowned, but understood.

Smiling again, he turned to Kurt and hugged him. "It was-a good to meet you!" He said as he let the other go. "I-a hope we see each other again."

"Same here." Kurt smiled back.

Saying their goodbyes, the nations left the school for their homes. Some were glad to have gone, other's thought it was a waste of time. Germany and Italy, though, would never forget the dance. It was something special, though Germany would like to refrain from speaking about anything corresponding with how they started dating.

Prom Night is now at an end, but the memory will always be there as well as the crowns that sit side by side in Germany's house.

**~El Fine~**

* * *

**Note: **I had done this story for a friend of mine. I gave her a copy of this story and she read it. She loved it, and gave me permission to put it up here. This is my first cross over so it might not be that good. I hope that you all like it, and the songs that are in here are both from the Prince of Egypt. I love those songs so I chose them for the New Directions to sing.

**Ciao: **I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, loves! R&R.


End file.
